A game which decides your fate
by haganekuroka
Summary: Len and Rin are mirror images and they are a burden to each other. So their master has decided to start a game. To decide who will exist as a vocaloid , someone of a very high status and who will tag along with the other one . Lets enter a world of high school life and drama!( may or may not be rinxlen.depends )summary sucks :/
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

A vocaloid is someone who has a special ability and a wonderful voice. They are treated just like kings and queens by everyone. Loved by everyone.

We are the same

It's considered a misfortune. Our mother gave birth to us as "mirror images" ,not so much like twins.

We are Len and Rin kagamine.

But only one of us deserves to be a vocaloid.

And the other? Has to follow the former everywhere.

The master has prepared a "game" for us.  
Two of us will lead a high school life .  
After one year, he shall decide which of us will be the vocaloid based on our performance and conduct.

...but that's very vague isn't it?

The game shall begin as we end this first and last entry in this book.  
-Len and Rin kagamine.

* * *

Well...how was it? please tell me how you think of my short "summary" !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: life begins

**DISCLAIMER:IDONTOWNVOCALOID.**(goes to emo in a corner)

* * *

"Mmmn..." Eh...what's this light? Morning...? Oh right... It has begun. Seems like we're back to our old home.

Ah, the feeling of having your own body~ I stretched and walked towards a table with an envelope .

To Len:  
By the time you have seen this letter , you should have noticed a crypton academy acceptance letter not, then you are a genius.

Anyway, ENJOY this period of time. You might meet other vocaloids or vocaloids-in-training. Make sure that your special ability is kept secret(Don't even tell Rin). You don't want to die in this game.(P.S you and Rin are not to be separated for more than 1 km for 24 hrs or its game over for both of you.)

awesome

"...what the... HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BASTARD? BEING FREAKING VAGUE DOESN'T MAKE YOU AWESOME OR HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF HUMOR !"I screeched and threw the letter across the room, shattering the crystal window.

So this was my ability... Interesting.(1)

"DAMN YOU LEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL BY 7 YOU IDIOT!" Yelled someone whom I have seen in my reflection for the past 16 years or probably less. Rin.

"But where is it?And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm a genius and you're not. I have waited for you for 2 hours!"

"Riiight."

"Shut up. We're leaving in 5 minutes and if you can't catch up, I'll roll you over with my roadroller now that we are no longer the same person." Rin threatened maliciously with an evil aura surrounding her.

"That doesn't wo-" I stopped. A little more and I would have revealed my ability.

"What did you say ? 3 more minutes left!"

I cursed under my breath. Why must this game even take place?

*in school*  
"Wow... It's huge!" I gaped in amazement. A perfect patch of green and colourful flowers greeted us as we entered crypton academy. The academy consisted of 7 connected blocks, each block with an unique one-of-a-kind design.

Still awestruck, a pale-pink haired girl jolted me from my daze.

"Hello there! I suppose both of you are the new students Kagamine Rin and Len?"

"Yes we are."

"Welcome to crypton academy! Since it's pretty big I'll give you a tour of the school!By the way ,I am IA and I am in your class!Speaking of which, you two look like twins!"

"Yes, we are. We'd love a tour of the school, IA-san!" Rin said enthusiastically.

My life's about to begin. Without having to beg "myself" to let me come out of the mirror... Without "myself" knowing everything.(2) I can't wait. To participate in class without that troublesome form. To be able to avoid weird questions. And become Rin's "twin".

"Ah!Time passes so quickly!Now that i have brought you around,i hope you have an idea of the school campus! Classes are going to start anytime soon so I shall bring you to Kiyoteru-sensei , our form teacher."

"Thank you very much, IA-san ,for the tour!

"Why hello! Kagamine Rin and Len if I'm not wrong? I am your form teacher , kiyoteru-sensei. Please follow me to your class."Kiyoteru sensei smiled warmly

Wow, this school is full of cheerfulness. Something I've never experienced before.

"Good morning class! Today we have two new students who will be joining our class! Come on! Introduce yourselves!"

"Hi ever-" my sentence was cut off by Rin's chirpy voice , of course.  
"Nice to meet you everyone! I'm Kagamine Rin and this is my twin brother , Len! I love oranges and roadrollers!"

No, we aren't twins...I sighed mentally. It has always been this way. She was the one who always does everything first.

"Wow , she's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Aww look at her ribbon! It looks like bunny ears!"

"Lets call her usagi-chan!"

I sighed again. Always the one who stands out.

"Urm , hi everyone... I'm Len kagamine , Rin's twin brother...I like anime and bananas..."

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"GOD LETS CREATE A FANCLUB!"

"AWW HE'S SO SHY ,UNLIKE RIN!"

"HE'S AN OTAKU!OMIGOSH!"

oh must this happen again? the last time i remember attending school , a yandere, tei sukone , was so obsessed with me that she would injure any girl who talked to me.*sighs for the third time*It's complicated.

"Now ,now class calm down..."

It was useless ,of course.

"I SAID CALM DOWN DIDN'T I?"

Dead silence. Woah. This guy is creepy.

Smiling as he turned to us, he said " Rin ,please sit next to neru, the blonde haired girl. Len, please sit next to rei , the black haired boy."

This man gives me the shivers. Bipolar just like Rin I guess...

Rei had jet-black hair that almost reached his shoulders ,unusual amber eyes and wore a black outfit with a white tie.

i guess i was wrong to say that this school has a "cheerful" atmosphere.

"umm... hello Rei! I'm Len Kagamine! pleased to make your acquaintance!" i said nervously.

In reply, he looked at me with his intimidating amber eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing..."

Hmm. I hope I've not made any enemies yet.

~end~

* * *

Eh...yep that's it... How was it? Too long? Too short? Please review!(my English isn't exactly the best either,if there are any mistakes, please tell me!)

(1)so...by throwing a piece of paper, len can break a crystal window... since all vocaloids (or vocaloid-in training) has a special ability , his ability is something similar to superhuman strength...but it does not exactly fit into that category so... its an UNKNOWN.  
(2)"myself" refers to Rin.

Both of them clearly dislikes one another. But why? And are they the same ? Find out in later chapters~

REVIEW ONEGAISHMASU !


End file.
